Atrial fibrillation (AF) is a common and serious cardiac arrhythmia, affecting more than two million people in the United States alone. Clinically, atrial fibrillation involves an abnormality of electrical impulse formation and conduction that originates in the atria. Atrial fibrillation is characterized by multiple swirling wavelets of electrical current spreading across the atria in a disorganized manner. The irregularity of electrical conduction throughout the atria creates Irregular impulse propagation through the atrioventricular (AV) node into the ventricle.
Impulse propagation through the AV node may be extremely rapid, leading to reduced diastolic filling of the heart chambers and a corresponding reduction of the cardiac pumping action. Increased heart rate and loss of AV synchrony may also exacerbate any underlying heart problems, such as heart failure, coronary blood flow, or other pulmonary disorders. Alternatively, impulse propagation through the AV node may be very limited due to AV node refractoriness so that atrial fibrillation can be sustained indefinitely, as the ventricles continue to drive circulation, albeit inefficiently.
AF monitoring systems have been developed for use in an ambulatory selling, which may be either external, such as a Holter monitor, or internal, such as implantable cardiac monitors or “loop recorders”. These systems continually sense cardiac electrical signals from a patient's heart, process the signals to detect arrhythmias and upon detection, record the electrical signals for subsequent review and analysis.
More recently, interest has increased in providing improved Implantable cardiac monitors. It has been proposed that implantable cardiac monitors may be used for diagnosis of re-current AF after AF ablation, cryptogenic stroke, and other arrhythmias. Further, there is an interest in improved management of arrhythmia episodes in connection with medication usage, as well as monitoring AF in connection with periodic atrial cardioversion.
Algorithms used by existing monitoring systems for detecting AF are primarily based on an irregularity of R-R intervals. However, these algorithms may provide false positive AF detections when AF did not necessarily exist. As one example, certain AF detection algorithms may be confused when a patient exhibits sinus rhythm with irregular R-R intervals.
Further, existing AF detection algorithms may experience undue false positives in connection with frequent premature ventricular contraction (PVC). Existing AF algorithms may not exhibit sufficient positive predictive value (PPV) of AF episode detection and duration (burden).